This invention relates to adjustable railings, such as handrailings for inclined slopes, stairways and the like, and more particularly to a two-part joint or connector which is adapted to connect a vertical stanchion or post with an inclined rail, and to provide for adjustment of the relative angular positions thereto.
In the patent of Thurnauer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,907 issued Apr. 24, 1979, an interfitting spherical connector assembly is shown which permits a tubular rail to be adjustably mounted on a stanchion. The Thurnauer mechanism has been successful in permitting on-site adjustment of the slope of rails to stanchions, but the mechanism is relatively complicated and costly to make, and also requires that the relatively interfitting components be adjusted as to a desired angle prior to or during assembly. Thurnauer does not provide a rail-to-stanchion adjustable connector which permits locking of the adjustment, after the rails and stanchions have been assembled to the connector
The necessity for making the adjustments first unduly complicates the set-up of a handrailing system, and often requires that the assembled components be disassembled and finer adjustments made on site, as necessary, in building up and completing a handrail assembly.